The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw having a blade clamping arrangement which can be operated without the use of a separate tool.
It has been common practice to clamp the blade of a reciprocating saw such as a jigsaw by securing the blade by one or two screws clamping the side of the blade in a slotted carrier located at the end of a reciprocating drive shaft.
In WO 89/08524, a jigsaw is described and claimed wherein a blade provided with lugs at one end is engaged in a bayonet fitting carried on the end of the reciprocating drive shaft, the blade being inserted into the bayonet fitting and turned so that the lugs on the blade are engaged in retention grooves provided in the bayonet fitting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a jigsaw in which the blade can be clamped without the use of a separate tool and without twisting the blade.